Bertha Brooks
/ | death = | status = Alive | occupation = Elite Four member | affiliation = | title = | family_show = Y | father = Émile Brooks | mother = | brother = | sister = Agatha Brooks | spouse = Siôr Caldecutt | children = 2 | daughter = | son = Émile Caldecutt, Gage Caldecutt | grandson = Stanford Caldecutt | relatives = | residence = Veilstone City; Jubilife City | creator = | first = Bertha; SnazzyShipping; Standford | last = | episode = Chapter 1; Chapter 10; Chapter 54 }} Bertha Elisabeth Brooks is a member of the Sinnoh Elite Four. She known for astute observation and quick-thinking, like Émile. Biography Though her parents' names are unknown she was born on April 20, 1951 in Jubilife City, Sinnoh. She started off with a Gligar that she hatched from an egg. She began to fall in love with Siôr just after she had met him. ---- Quote from Siôr (verbatim): :"All right, I lived in Sinnoh part of the time with my dad, Joshua, for about five years. That's where I met Bertha. We made our Pokémon journey, despite the lack of gyms in the 60s. You see, there were only four gyms back then. I don't know why. Anyway, being the sixties and all, we thought sex wasn't dangerous. This was before AIDS, my son. Bertha gave birth to you in the seventies though, when one of my condoms broke. :"Before long, my dad was summoned to go to the Vietnam War. The main base was in Britannia. My father asked me if I'd rather stay in Sinnoh or Britannia. I replied 'Britannia'. Bertha's father, Émile, too, was summoned to the Vietnam War. She went along with us, to live in Britannia to be closer to the base. My and her father was killed in the war. Their bunker had been bombed by Vietnamese soldiers – no one survived – no one could ID their b-b-bodies… I sometimes wonder if he's still out there… or if he's watching over me… :"She named you after her father. I named you after my father's middle name. We started the tradition of the wife naming the first name and the husband naming the middle name, or vice versa." ---- She has a older sister named Agatha. Her ancestry is English, Irish, Scottish, German, Dutch, Canadian, French, etc. and her accent is described to be slightly American and Irish. She is 5'3" and 120 lbs. Characterization She is shown to be calm, relaxed but tough and speaks her mind when she wants to. She is extremely observant, which she uses to battle. She is really good at crosswords, complete 100s in weeks. Pokémon she has Diseases she suffers from It is unknown as to what she suffers from. She is very safe and rarely does drugs or drinks. However, when she was a teen she used to use LSD a lot, but since then, she hasn't. Relatives Most of her family is unknown but she has a sister and has a son named Émile Confirmed in [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4640529/1/Stanford chapter 54 of Stanford]. Relationships with others She is called "grandma" by the other Elites. Comparisons to other characters/people She is like her sister, Agatha. Category:Characters I have edited Category:Females Category:Characters from Galar Category:Characters from Sinnoh Brooks Category:April births Category:1951 births